marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Badoon Wars
| Aliases = War of the Star Systems | Universe = Earth-691 | Locations = Milky Way | Protagonists = United Lands of Earth, Trilexia | Heroes = | Villains = Brotherhood of Badoon | Others = Sisterhood of Badoon | Creators = | FullSynopsis = Overview The Badoon Wars were a series of conflicts throughout the Milky Way in the late 30th and early 31st centuries. The combatants included the United Lands of Earth and the Trilexia, who attempted in vain to ward off invasion by the Brotherhood of Badoon. The ship Sol III harbored refugees from many species across the galaxy fleeing the Badoon. The Badoon Empire The Badoon established an empire that plundered the galaxy and destroyed civilizations. Though they were the terror of the Milky Way galaxy, there were some worlds allied to the Badoon. In 3007 AD, the Badoon invaded the Solar System. Within a year the solar system was conquered, starting with the human colony worlds (Pluto, Jupiter, and Mercury), and then Earth. During their campaign of conquest and afterwards, the Badoon committed genocide throughout the former United Lands of Earth. In which they exterminated the human sub-species; Jovians, Pluvians, and the Mercurians. The Pluvians had evacuated Pluto having been forewarned, but the refugee ships were destroyed by the Badoon. In Jupiter, the colonists were worked to death mining radioactive minerals. On Mercury in a few hours, every man, woman, and child was butchered in a surprise attack. One of the alien civilizations that was exterminated by the Badoon was that of the Centaurians. Earth Under Badoon Rule On Badoon-occupied Earth, New Moscow was the capital of the Badoon regime in the solar system and the seat of power of the Badoon governor, Koord. Humanity was used as slave labor, kept in slave camps surrounded by laser fences and forced to forced to wear slave discs. They turned humans into mindless and nerveless soldiers called Zoms by lobotomizing them. Earth's population had been reduced to 50 million humans by 3015 AD. Resistance against Badoon rule began with the Guardians of the Galaxy in 3007 AD. A band of super powered survivors consisting of Major Victory a time displaced thousand year old astronaut, Yondu the last Centaurian, Martinex the last Pluvian, and Charlie-27 the last Jovian. Which inspired a Terran resistance movement that was in contact with the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Terran Underground. Liberation of Earth When Mr. Fantastic's time machine accidentally pulled a woman (Tarin) from the early 31st century to the late 20th century, several of Earth's heroes whom were present learned of the Badoon conquest and enslavement in the future. Captain America, Sharon Carter, and the Thing returned to the 31st century with Tarin. Where the three heroes helped start an uprising in New York City which was liberated with the help of the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Terran Underground. When the Guardians of the Galaxy traveled back in time to find out how a previous Badoon attempt of Earth had been defeated, they returned to 3015 AD with the Defenders. With their assistance they brought about a worldwide slave uprising against the Badoon overlords which continued after the Defenders returned back to Earth. The final battle in the struggle to liberate Earth was at New Moscow, where the Badoon where finally overthrown. The former slaves full of anger, bitterness, and hate wished to massacre all the Badoon prisoners. Major Victory convinced them to permit the Sisterhood of the Badoon were brought to Earth by Starhawk to take all the captured Badoon males with them, a fate which the Badoon males considered to be worse than death. Within a week, Earth was free of Badoon. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Wars